All in the Past
by TamieH
Summary: Picks up right at the end of series 3. Connor/Abby and Sarah/Becker. I hope this feels like an episode of the show. I specifically wanted the character interaction to feel right. No big changes since I completed this, just wanted to correct some mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Connor woke up in a bit of a fog. Everything hurt, but especially his ankle. The smell of pine and cold fresh air filled his lungs as he gingerly attempted to shift his weight a bit. The first thought that went through his head was that he hadn't dreamed it. He was up in a tree, stuck far in the past with Abby. His body hurt even more than it had yesterday and something was holding him down. Something soft and warm was snuggled against his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and peered down at the top of Abby's blonde head. She was sound asleep. Connor took the opportunity to press a kiss to the top of her head before she woke.

As soon as he did, Abby stirred slightly and mumbled "good morning". A second later, fully awake, she scrambled back from Connor, eyes downcast to gruffly say, "I thought you might be cold, so I was trying to share my body heat. How do you feel this morning?"

Connor sat up wincing, "A bit like a G-Rex stepped on me. I need to take a look at my ankle. It still hurts quite a bit."

"Here, let me" said Abby, swatting Connor's hand out of the way and moving to inspect his ankle. "Oh, its swollen and turning a brilliant shade of yellow with some green mixed in. You shouldn't have been walking on it yesterday"

"It's not as if I had a choice. Can you wrap it or something?" replied Connor.

"Yeah, let me see what I can do." As Abby began to assemble supplies out of the backpack, she said "Connor… do you think Danny stopped Helen? Do you think we'll be able to find him and get back home?"

Connor took a moment to look out at the snow-capped mountains and listen to the distant sounds of creatures waking for the day. "We're still here, so that's a good sign. If Helen had succeeded, we would have ceased to exist. Scary thought, that. After you get me fixed up, we'll go look for Danny and find out what has happened."

Connor watched Abby work on his ankle for a moment, then said, "Abby, when we get back home, can I take you on a proper date?"

Abby stared at Connor. He looked more terrified than he had when facing the raptor yesterday. She smiled and said, "Yeah, you can."

Connor scooted closer to Abby and stammered, "I don't mean as mates, Abby, I mean as a boyfriend… I think we… you know, we get on well, don't we?"

Abby smiled and looked down, "Yeah, we do."

Abby finished securing the wrapping on Connor's ankle, then turned to gather her backpack, "All right _boyfriend_, let's go look for Danny."

Connor watched Abby as she prepared to climb down the tree. He didn't know how to interpret her words. Did she mean it? Or was she just going along to avoid any unpleasantness between them? Putting the problem out of his thoughts, Connor slowly stood, using the trunk of the tree for support. Carefully, he put his weight on his swollen ankle. The ace bandage was helping, but he knew he would still need his walking stick and Abby's support to get anywhere today.

Abby was a third of the way down the tree when she stopped to look up and monitor Connor's progress. He was such a mystery to her. Brilliant about the creatures and the devices he built, but so thick when it came to her. Abby was amazed that Connor had finally taken the lead by asking her for a real date. Of course, his timing couldn't be worse. Abby tried to stay upbeat and positive, but what if they couldn't get back? The fear and worry kept running through her mind, but she had to stay strong for Connor.

The first rays of the sun shone over the mountains as Connor and Abby prepared to face the dangerous walk across the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

James Lester stared down at the main floor of the ARC from his office. His thoughts weren't pleasant. A call from Becker had filled Lester in on what had happened to Christine Johnson. He had also been informed of the fact that Quinn had taken Connor and Abby into extreme danger, with no backup, in his pursuit of Helen Cutter. This latest stupidity made Lester cringe as he thought of the vast amount of paperwork and interviews he would have to go through with the Ministry to explain this one. Of course it could all be smoothed over, if everyone made it back alive.

Lester adjusted his tie, squared his shoulders and picked up his phone. "Get me Captain Becker."

Becker stood staring at the race track anomaly. He really wanted to shoot something… anything. The visit to Johnson's headquarters with Sarah still had adrenalin racing through his system. It had been creatures setting off the Anomaly Detection Device (ADD for short), not Helen. Becker smiled as he thought of how brave Sarah had been and how well she had handled herself. They had taken care of the creatures together then rushed back to open the anomaly for the team. But Danny, Connor and Abby hadn't appeared. As the hours ticked by, it was getting harder and harder for Becker to keep reassuring Sarah that the team would be back.

A tone in Becker's ear informed him of an incoming call. Tapping the headset he wore on the first ring, he said, "Becker, here."

"I need another update, Captain" said Lester.

"No sign of them, sir. We've been unlocking the anomaly every hour in 10 minute windows. With permission Sir, I'd like to take a squadron of men and go after them."

In the same tone he might use to discuss the weather, Lester asked, "What are your odds of success?"

"Sarah has some ideas on how to get past the future predators. Between what she has planned and the fire-power I'll be taking, we should be fine."

"I'm sure Danny Quinn said something along those lines before he left 12 hours ago," muttered Lester. "Do try to collect them all without getting yourselves killed."

"Yes Sir," replied Becker, tapping his headset to end the call. Two of Becker's men stood a few feet back, waiting for orders; Becker was glad he finally had some for them.

"Davis, I want ten of your best men, in body armor and with full combat weaponry, ready to go in 2 hours."

"Yes Sir" barked Davis as he left to put the orders into action.

Becker watched with pride as his men hurried to prepare, then turned his attention to the small, dark haired woman who sat at a make-shift work station a few feet away.

Dr. Sarah Page had been ordering equipment for most of the night. Now she sat biting her lower lip while she went over the plan. The men would go through the anomaly and establish several locations where Sarah's equipment would be set up. She and Becker would follow to search for Danny, Connor and Abby.

As Becker approach, she smiled, "I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Your men's body armor is being covered with sound-deadening material. Hopefully we'll be able to locate the team before the predators know we're there."

Becker looked uncertain but gave Sarah a small smile, "I'm sure we'll find them."

One hour and fifty minutes later, Becker's men walked into the anomaly.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor and Abby made slow progress through the ancient forest as the morning wore on. They hadn't seen anything other than a small group of lizards about the size of house cats that made Abby homesick for her own lizards. Connor thought they were something called Hesperonychus.

"Abby I'm sorry to have to lean on you. I know I'm slowing us down"

"It's O.K., Connor. At this rate, I can really watch the ground and make sure I'm not missing any tracks. The ground is soft and I can definitely see where Helen came through here and Danny right behind her."

Connor slowed his pace, breathing heavily. "I need another rest - just for a minute." Hopping to a nearby boulder, Connor sat down and looked around. He could see a Pteranodon circling up ahead, riding the air currents. Then something shiny caught his eye. Using his walking stick, Connor managed to hobble over to the object. "Let this be what I think it is," whispered Connor. Bending down, he retrieved it from the grass. Raising his fist, he shouted "Yes! Abby, I've found Helen's anomaly opener!"

Abby, who had been scouting the ground ahead, ran back to Connor. "Is it still working?"

"It seems to have power, but I can't get it to respond. Helen must have done something to it."

"O.K., I think Helen and Danny both went through another anomaly right around here. The tracks just stop. There is no sign of a struggle and I can't find anything past this point. It looks like we've lost them." Abby's voice was grim as she scanned the area around them.

"Don't worry Abby. I'll get this thing working. It just might take a while." Connor tried to smile, but couldn't quite pull it off.

"I know you'll fix it Connor. We'll be fine," replied Abby without meeting Connor's eyes. "Tell you what. I'll check the immediate area for shelter. You stay here and rest."

Within minutes, Abby was back. "I found a small opening in the rocks up ahead. It's not really a cave, but just deep enough to sleep in tonight. I can use some branches to hide the opening. We should be safe there."

Connor glanced up at Abby and managed a small smile, but most of his attention was on the anomaly opener. "Great."

"Here, said Abby, putting an energy bar in front of Connor's face. "You need to eat something."

Connor gulped down the bar in two bites and then went back to working on the device. Abby nibbled on her bar a few feet away and watched the forest around them. Eventually the quiet of the forest helped Abby to relax. She sat down in the grass and listened to the wind moving through the trees and watched the shafts of sunlight beaming down through the pines. It was actually very beautiful. Abby's thoughts were interrupted when Connor broke the silence.

"Abby, do you remember when the mer-creatures took you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You asked me later what I said to you when I was trying to pull you up the cliff side."

Abby got very still, "Yes"

"I said I love you." Connor's heart was pounding in his chest. He had a death grip on Helen's device and there was no way he could look up to see what Abby was thinking. When the silence stretched on too long, Connor started to babble, "Crazy right? Anyway, I know you don't feel the same. I remember what you said when Caroline asked about us, something along the lines of… _as if_… It's fine, really. I just wanted you to know."

Abby hung her head, remembering the numerous times people had made a comment about Connor being her boyfriend. Every time she had reacted as if she was insulted. Every time! Abby realized she had hurt Connor, even though she was only trying to protect herself. She had tried so hard to convince herself and everyone else that Connor was just a friend. Even after the thank-you kiss she had given Connor, the kiss that had turned into something more than thank-you, she had still backed away, trying to keep things light.

Abby knelt directly in front of Connor forcing him to meet her eyes. Connor thought it was like looking into the face of an angel. Her eyes were so blue and clear as she gazed at him.

"I love you too, Connor."

Time stopped as Connor tried and failed to process her words. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss her. Connor slowly brought his mouth down to Abby's. He was just a breath away, when suddenly the silence of the forest was broken by a loud, high-pitched screech followed by the sounds of raptors pursuing some unfortunate creature directly towards them.

Abby jerked back and said, "We have to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The glittering, swirling shards of the anomaly that floated at the edge of the ruined city took no notice of the men coming through its portal. It continued its slow revolutions undisturbed.

Davis motioned for his troops to split up and cover the area quickly. The men had been briefed by Captain Becker on using hand signals and visual reconnaissance rather than speaking while in the territory of the future predators. Several moved to the perimeter of the area to set up Dr. Page's equipment. The rest spread out to each of the nearby buildings. The search for the team had begun.

Sarah stood on the other side of the anomaly. This would be her second time through an anomaly, but the first had been more of a lark. It had seemed fun to step back into a medieval village and learn about a knight named Sir William. This time wasn't a lark. She knew what to expect based on Becker's descriptions of the future predators and from her own experiences with the huge flying insects from this same place. She knew she had to step through, but her feet seemed rooted to the spot.

Sarah glanced at Becker waiting patiently beside her, "I really hate insects," she said.

Becker wanted to shout with laughter, but instead he merely said, "You can do this, Sarah."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah stepped through with Becker right behind her.

The view on the other side was surreal. The light seemed different… diffused, but at times almost glowing. Cars sat rusting and empty. The decaying buildings seemed to press down on Sarah.

Becker's men had been quickly and efficiently checking every building in the area searching for any sign of the team. Becker lightly touched Sarah's arm and pointed her toward a building where one of his men was waving them over. Becker immediately recognized the piece of weaponry the man was holding out to him. It was half of his favorite gun, the one he had handed to Danny Quinn two days before. The soldier wordlessly gestured for Becker and Sarah to follow him down into the lower level of the building. Becker soon spotted the remaining pieces of his gun in the high-powered beam of the torch he had turned on after entering the dark building. Further ahead, Sarah spotted another one of Becker's men waving excitedly.

She hurried forward, nearly crying out in despair when she spotted the shattered artifact lying on the ground. Picking it up, she spoke quietly to Becker who was scanning the area around them, "Poor Connor, he'll be heartbroken when he sees this."

"Sarah, look at this console. Someone was using these batteries to power it up," said Becker pointing at the taped-together batteries that had been discarded by Danny, Connor and Abby a couple of days before.

Another of Becker's men appeared carrying a rectangular device. "Sir, I found this in a room down the corridor."

Sarah's face lit up. "I recognize that. It's the device Helen used to open an anomaly and send the prehistoric rhinos back home. Remember, Becker?"

Becker smiled down at Sarah, "I think we should power up this machine and see what happens."

"Exactly!" replied Sarah, "Becker, how quickly can you get a portable generator down here?"

………………

Meanwhile, Connor and Abby had managed to avoid the hunting raptors and make their way to the spot Abby had selected for the coming night. It was a small opening in the rocks, barely wide enough for the two of them to lay down and with a ceiling too low for Connor to stand up straight. Abby stepped aside to allow Connor to settle himself against the wall close to the rocky opening.

"Connor, you need to eat another protein bar," said Abby as she passed the foil wrapped item to him. "Now, I'll just pull these branches across the opening and we should be safe enough for the night."

Abby worked with the branches she had gathered earlier for several minutes to create a tight screen across the opening of their enclosure. Then, dusting off her hands, she immediately spread out her blanket and lay down with her back to Connor.

Connor watched her for a few moments before he realized that Abby wasn't interested in talking, "Guess I'll just work on Helen's device until I totally lose the light" announced Connor to the room in general.

After about five minutes, Connor couldn't stand the silence. "Abby, when we get back home, where would you like to go on our date?"

Abby's sleepy voice answered, "How about we to go to the Pub down the street for dinner, then afterward, we can walk around the Common and watch the stars come out."

"That would be brilliant." answered Connor. When he realized that Abby had drifted off to sleep, he quietly said, "Good night, Abby."

Connor stretched out and placed the backpack under his head, but he couldn't sleep. He lay in the darkness, listening to the sound of Abby's breathing. His head was filled with thoughts of his actions for the last two days. Why in the world had he been pushing Abby about their relationship? Connor knew she was scared and exhausted even though she tried to act tough. He was scared too, fearing that they might never get back home, and that was the real reason all his feelings seemed so urgent. He didn't want to die without telling Abby the way he had felt almost from the first moment he saw her.

In doing so, Connor thought he had put Abby in a very bad spot. "Poor Abby!" he thought. He decided she had been trying to keep him sane and happy by telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. Connor realized he had left her no choice but to go along with whatever he said. What was the poor girl supposed to say? Only if you were the last man on earth? Connor smiled at his own bad joke. He was the last man on earth… well actually, the first man on earth.

It had been so amazingly wonderful to think Abby might take him seriously. Sadness washed over Connor as he reminded himself that there was no way a girl like Abby could ever really care for a science-fiction loving, geek like him.

Connor promised himself that there would be no more talk about love and dating. He wouldn't force Abby to lie to him anymore. He would concentrate on getting Abby home. That was all that mattered.

As Connor started to drift into sleep, he heard Abby mumble and let out a small cry in her sleep. Connor rolled Abby into his arms where she immediately burrowed her face into the crook of Connor's neck and settled back into peaceful sleep again.

Holding Abby through the night would be enough, thought Connor as he gave in to sleep. It would have to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby woke up feeling happy. For the second morning in a row, she found herself in Connor's arms. She felt warm and safe. Pushing aside the fear and worry that threatened to overwhelm her, Abby decided to enjoy this one moment of peace.

She let her thoughts drift as she listened to Connor's steady heartbeat. He was steady, she thought. At times, he was shy and uncertain, at other times funny, but no matter what, he never let her down. He was there when she needed him; always putting her first.

Abby smiled, turning her face into Connor's shirt. She had told him she loved him yesterday, but they had been interrupted. It seemed in this moment, that she could finally, fully admit to herself that she was head over heels for Connor!

She decided to bring up the topic of love just as soon as Connor woke up. Mentally rehearsing what she wanted to say, Abby snuggled closer into Connor's embrace.

Suddenly the backpack under Connor's head began to emit a series of rhythmic tones.

"Five more minutes, please," mumbled Connor.

Abby sat up fast. "Connor, wake up! It's the anomaly detector in your bag. An anomaly must have opened nearby."

Connor jerked upright, "Abby, this could be our way home!" Connor fumbled with the bag before pulling the detector free.

The two grinned at each other, and quickly grabbed their gear. Abby pushed the branches out of the entry way and waited for Connor to follow her out before they both took off in the direction of the anomaly.

As they approached the area where Helen and Danny had disappeared, they heard a human voice call out, "Sir, over here. We've found them."

Abby stopped to search for the source of the voice as Connor limped up to join her. They both laughed when they saw Sarah and Becker running toward them.

Sarah managed to skid to a halt directly in front of Connor and Abby. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, she wrapped one arm around Conner and the other around Abby to hug them tightly, "You're O.K.!"

Becker, slapped Connor on the back, "Good to see you, Temple" then with a nod to Abby, "Abigail"

"We're so glad to see you," laughed Connor, "but I'm confused. How did you find us?"

Sarah replied, "It's a long story… but look what I've got." Sarah was almost singing as she held out the anomaly opener to Connor. Then looking around, she said, "Where's Danny?"

"We think he went through another anomaly with Helen," said Abby sadly.

"Wait," said Connor excitedly, while he examined the anomaly opener Sarah had just handed him, "Did you download this from the console?"

"Yes," replied Sarah.

"I mean, everything?" asked Connor, his voice rising in pitch.

"Yes" said Sarah looking at Becker for support.

"We can get Danny back!" yelled Connor.

….

Danny Quinn had thrown a royal fit when the anomaly had closed before he could rejoin Connor and Abby. It had been a very trying day. He had cursed and cried and kicked rocks until he was worn out. Then he picked himself up, looked around and said, "Well, I guess my visit to the ape-man has been extended."

Being a practical sort, Danny had set about making himself as comfortable as possible while staying near the anomaly site.

Even though he thought his chances of getting home were very slim, he wasn't one to give up easily.

He found a clean water source well away from the dead hominids, scouted for food and even managed to move Helen's body and the dead raptor to a rocky area where he hoped their remains would disappear without leaving any trace.

No sense mucking up the fossil record any worse than it already was, he thought.

On the third day, Danny sat watching the clouds drift across the sky. He wondered if his younger brother, who had disappeared so many years ago, had ended up in a place like this. Had his brother lived his life on the wrong side of some anomaly?

His thoughts were interrupted by something in his peripheral vision. Danny turned his head and stared as an anomaly appeared. His jaw dropped when he saw Connor, Abby, Sarah and Becker walk through.

"Here! I'm over here!" yelled Danny waving his arms and jumping up and down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The whole team cheered when they spotted Danny.

Connor cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Come on mate, time to go home."

Everyone waited as Danny ran toward them. Danny shook Becker's hand and clapped Connor on the shoulder. Turning toward the girls, he said, "Helen's been stopped."

When the team started to ask for details, Danny held up his hands to forestall them, "Look, I'd love to chat, but could we please get through that anomaly first?" Danny pointed to the swirling mass behind them and smiled.

"Right. Let's go," said Becker, as he directed the team back through the anomaly.

As Danny walked past him, Becker spoke, "Quinn, you owe me a new gun."

Danny laughed, "Oh, we REALLY do need to get you a girlfriend!"

Sarah glanced quickly at Becker and smiled slightly to herself.

Connor immediately closed the anomaly after everyone had come through from Site 333.

Becker signaled for his men to close ranks around the team as he led the group back through the Cretaceous forest. The walk was easy. No raptors or predators of any kind crossed their path, although the sounds of shrieks, growls and roars could be heard in the distance as the local predators battled for the right to survive.

After they passed the area where Danny had stunned the juvenile raptors three days before, Connor used the anomaly opener once again. Within moments, the whole team was back in the territory of the future predators.

As they made their way up and out of the derelict building, Danny whispered to Sarah, "I can't believe how smoothly this is going. It's almost like being on holiday."

Danny walked out of the building and stood waiting for the rest of the team.

Connor followed Danny out, blinking, as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. All around him, Connor heard the click, click, clicking sounds of the future predators accompanied by their snorting growls. The noise seemed to reverberate off all the buildings around them.

Sarah, who had walked out to stand next to Connor, looked up and immediately wished she hadn't. Future predators clung to the sides of the buildings snarling at them. Her eyes grew wide with terror, as she guessed there must be close to one hundred of the horrible things surrounding them.

Becker tapped his headset and said one word, "Now."

All hell broke loose.

Abby heard muffled pops go off to the north, south, east and west. The air was instantly filled with debris. Metallic bits of paper floated down around the team like some bizarre, ticker-tape parade. The future predators froze, turning their heads from side to side. The sonar signals the creatures used to locate their prey were being bounced back, reflected by the thousands of shiny surfaces drifting through the air. The predators seemed confused, but they still continued to advance, locking in on the sounds of the team's pounding heartbeats.

The intermittent pops of the air canons continued to send debris into the sky. Shortly, that noise was overshadowed by the sound of human hearts, beating out a fearful rhythm. Multiple stereo systems set up around the city, pumped out the sound.

The future predators growled and screamed, shaking their heads wildly. Some creatures backed away and ran into the distance, others turned on each other, biting and clawing.

Connor looked around, taking it all in. Then he turned to Abby and remarked, "This is better than an invisibility cloak."

Abby realized he was referring to one of his favorite fantasy movie series. She gave a sharp laugh and shook her head. Leave it to Connor to think of Harry Potter at a time like this.

"The confetti and heart beat recordings have stopped them cold," continued Connor.

Above the din, Becker's voice could be heard shouting, "We need to move, now! Everybody back to the race track anomaly."

The team began to run. Abby slipped her head under Connor's arm, bracing him with her shoulder. She wasn't sure Connor's ankle could stand the strain of an all out run. Together they headed for home.

Becker found himself grasping Sarah's hand as they ran. He stopped for a minute, urging Sarah to go on without him. He wanted to take in the scene and make sure everyone was accounted for. Most of his troops had already made it through. Danny disappeared through the opening, followed closely by Connor and Abby as he watched. Only Sarah, himself, Davis and one other soldier remained.

The confetti floating through the air was much thinner near the anomaly. A lone creature clung to the cliff side and watched the human herd run past it. Seeing one all alone, the predator prepared to leap.

Sarah ran. Just a few more steps and she would be home.

Becker had almost caught up with Sarah when he saw a huge creature jump up and gallop toward her. Time slowed as he watched the thing run straight at the beautiful, young woman. Becker yelled, "No!" as he dashed straight across the path of the predator. He threw one arm around Sarah's waist and spun them both to one side. The predator missed them by inches as they leapt through the anomaly.

Davis fired his gun at point blank range into the advancing creature. It howled and tried to slash Davis' chest, but his body armor saved him from a terrible wound. The soldier next to him fired again and again, knocking the creature back until it slipped and fell from the cliff side.

Davis and the remaining soldier raced into the present. Connor waited until they had cleared the glittering shards to lock the anomaly.

The exhausted team stumbled toward the cars waiting for them. Soldiers would escort them back to the ARC.

They were home at last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James Lester sat at his desk listening attentively as Danny and Abby took turns describing what had happened to them for the last several days. Connor added in a few short details, but generally stayed silent.

When Sarah and Becker started to talk about their search for the team, Abby's concentration drifted. She glanced at Connor, wondering why he was being so quiet. She let herself think back to when she and Connor had stepped through the anomaly at the race track several hours ago.

They had come through together, Abby supporting Connor, in case his ankle gave him trouble. As soon as they were through the anomaly, Connor had gently lifted his arm away from Abby's shoulders and stepped back. He had said thank you, but the expression on his face had been sad and his eyes had been distant.

Abby forced her attention back to the present and tried to listen to what Becker was saying.

"Yes, Sarah really saved the day with her ideas about the confetti and sound equipment," said Becker.

"And you saved me," added Sarah smiling at Becker.

Lester interrupted, "I'm so pleased that everyone was saved, but this isn't the Mutual Admiration Society. Could you please get on with your report?"

As Sarah continued, Abby looked over at Connor again. He seemed to be staring at the wall, his face turned away. Abby had the uneasy feeling that something was terribly wrong.

She remembered that Connor had been the first to go to the cars for the trip back to the ARC. He had gotten into the front seat of the nearest car, tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He no longer seemed to care whether Abby was following him or not. Abby was gripped by confusion and a sense of insecurity that she would never admit to feeling.

Abby shook her head and tried to focus on what Sarah was currently saying; surprised to find the meeting was almost over.

Sarah summed up by saying, "Becker's men brought back the console hard-drive as well as the pieces of the broken artifact. Plus we now have three of the anomaly opening / closing devices."

Abby spoke up, "It sounds like Connor is going to have his hands full, figuring out all that equipment."

Connor shifted nervously in his chair and glanced at Danny, then found something interesting to stare at on the floor.

Abby was starting to get truly annoyed. Connor still wouldn't look at her!

Lester rocked back in his chair, "Well, that's it then. Our three time-travelers have been medically cleared, fed and allowed to shower three days worth of prehistoric muck off themselves. I imagine you're all tired, so let's call it a night."

Connor stood up before Lester had finished speaking. "Brilliant," he said walking toward the door. "I need to get some sleep, so I'll see you all tomorrow."

Connor was out the door without a backward glance to anyone.

Abby's mouth hung open as she watched Connor practically run from the room. With a fierce scowl, she jumped out of her chair and chased after him.

Connor almost made his escape. He had been avoiding Abby all day.

He didn't want to hear Abby tell him that all the talk about dating and love had just been something to keep his spirits up until they were rescued. He just didn't have the strength to face it right now. All Connor wanted to do was go to the flat and get in his bed before Abby made it home.

He was almost to the exit door when he heard Abby's voice behind him.

"Connor, what's going on?" Abby winced at her tone of voice. Her words had come out much sharper than she had intended.

Connor stopped walking and briefly closed his eyes, before he turned to face Abby.

He plastered a strained smile on his face and said, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't said a word to me, or even looked in my direction since we came back through the anomaly."

Connor looked miserable, but he kept his tone light as he said, "Everything is fine. We're home and we can forget all the craziness that happened and everything we said when we thought we'd never get back. It's all in the past."

Connor paced away from Abby a few steps, and then spun back towards her, his arms spread wide.

"No weird areas, right?" "We're buddies!" said Connor in a desperate attempt to sound normal.

When Abby just stared at him, Connor turned and slowly walked away. He wondered if his heart had literally just broken into pieces.

Abby watched Connor walk away and thought a minute about the expressions she had seen on his face during his speech. She decided everything he had just said was rubbish. Not this time, Connor Temple, she thought.

Abby softly called his name, "Connor."

Without breaking his stride, Connor replied in a weary, resigned voice, "Yes, Abby."

"I love you."

Connor jerked to a stop, his back still to Abby and threw one syllable over his shoulder, "Eh?"

Abby replied, "I said, I love you." Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she waited for Connor's response.

Connor turned and slowly walked back to Abby with his head cocked and a confused expression on his face, "One more time, please?"

Abby smiled and drew out the sentence, "I… love… you…"

Connor grinned down at her before taking both of Abby's hands in his. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers, stopping just short of contact, to say, "Isn't one of our phones supposed to ring now?"

Abby giggled, her eyes crinkled with happiness.

"Connor, shut up," was all Abby managed to say before he kissed her. They both sighed in contentment as one gentle kiss followed another.

….

Sarah and Becker strolled down the hall, listening to Danny and Lester arguing behind them.

Lester was saying, "You can't keep going off on your own. Don't force me to put Connor in charge."

Sarah turned the corner and stopped short, nearly causing Danny to walk into her.

"Becker, look," said Sarah, pointing down the corridor to Abby and Connor who were still kissing, totally lost in each other. "Oh, that's lovely."

Becker smiled, "Yeah, I never thought Connor would get around to it."

"Good on him," said Danny, laughing softly.

Lester adjusted his tie and looked disapproving. "I don't suppose we could ship one of them off," he muttered. "This is going to be unbearable." Then in a louder voice Lester said, "Excuse me… this is a government facility. Lover's Lane is three blocks to the north."

Connor and Abby jumped away from each other but continued to hold hands.

Connor looked guilty and a little flushed as he ducked his head for a minute. Then with a huge grin, he looked directly at their audience and said, "Sorry."

He turned to Abby, still smiling giddily and said, "I think we better check on Rex, Sid and Nancy, don't you?"

Connor and Abby gazed at each other for a second in silent communication. Abby's smile got bigger and bigger as she said, "Oh yeah, I'm sure they've missed us terribly."

Connor tugged Abby toward the door.

Behind them, Danny clapped, Lester rolled his eyes, and Sarah gave Becker a quick hug, laughing in sheer joy.

THE END.


End file.
